A Lost Dream
by Fluffy's fangirls
Summary: Yugi wakes from a strange dream realizing how much he misses Yami...slash. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Yu-GiOh

A Lost Dream

WARNING: This fic is a total SLASH. pretty much all the characters are. So don't hate us. I think its cute and Akari does too. Enjoy

Disclamier: We don't own, so don't sue. We own nothing as it is, except our plots and some of our muses.

It was a featherly light touch. Gentle, barely there, against his cheek. Startled, Yugi looked up into deep purple eyes.

"Yami?"

A ghost of a smile was the only reply as he leaned forward, tilting Yugi's face towards his own. There was a hesitant breath, and then he was gone.

Yugi woke in a cold sweat.

"What was that?" He looked around the room. Yami wasn't there, he hadn't been for a few months now. "Why did I have that dream? Am I just lonely?"

He sighed and went back to sleep.

It was early morning and light drifted through Yugi's window. Downstairs Grandpa was making breakfast. Yugi sighed as the alarm went off. Turning over, he turned it off and rolled out of bed. He quickly dressed, scarfed some breakfast and headed off to school, which was just as it always was. At lunch Yugi headed outside to sit under a tall tree. A cute brunette walked up to him.

"Yugi? Are you alright? You seemed so sad today."

"Hmm. Hi Tea... I'm alright it's just that I had a weird dream last night and I can't seem to understand it."

"Well, they say it's good to talk about dreams. Maybe I can help."

"Alright... I'm standing alone and I feel someone touch my face. When I look up Pharaoh's there. He leans towards me and lifts my face up. Then he's gone and I wake up. The thing is I can't figure out what he was doing."

"Well it sounds like he was trying to kiss you."

"KISS ME?... ... Does that mean I'm gay?"

"I don't know Yugi, though it probably does. Don't worry about it."

Just then Kaiba appears out of no where.

"So you're in love with a ghost. How pathetic, even for you."

"Shut up Kaiba. This isn't any of your business." Tea angrily replied.

"Then perhaps you should discuss it where others can hear. Besides, didn't he go back to where ever he came from or something? You're a fool if you love him Yugi and you're just wasting your time. Go find a real person to love." With that said Kaiba walked away, leaving Yugi even more confused than before.

"If you ask me I think Kaiba's jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?"

"Most likely of the fact that the Pharaoh has you and he has no one." The bell ranged as she finished her sentence." Well we have to get to class, come on or we'll be late."

"Alright."

...

Okay a new story for you. Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The class ended and a thankful Yugi headed home. He had trouble concentrating during class and was glad to finally be leaving.

He sighed, "Maybe I'll take the long way home." He said quietly to himself as he walked over a small bridge, which lead to a forest path. It was fall and the leaves were all vibrant.

'Yami would have loved to see this.' A tear escaped his eyes. He missed him so much it hurt.

Yugi didn't notice a man in a white trench coat following until…

"Ha, you really are an idiot Yugi"

Yugi turned and glared at Kaiba.

"And you're not?"

Kaiba walked up until he was right next to Yugi, who was staring at him with tearful, hurting purple eyes. Seto paused, his hand outstretch, before he quickly turned away.

KAIBA'S POV…

He had unconsciously reached for Yugi; his hand was almost touching his wet face. He stopped. 'What the hell am I doing?' He angrily thought turning and walking quickly away, his mind racing.

YUGI'S POV…

'_Kaiba was so close I could feel his breath. His hand was reaching for me. Why was Kaiba looking at me like that. It was… it was the same look Yami had had in his dream. Wait was he? _

_Kaiba suddenly turned away and almost ran from the spot. Why? Why had he left so… And then I knew. I knew why he was looking at me like that. I fell to my knees. Kaiba, Seto kaiba, head of Kaiba Corp., likes me.'_

Third Person POV

Yugi returned home several hour later than he had thought. He had sat in the forest for hours staring at a stream_. His tears fell into the rippling water. 'What am I going to do. I think I'm in love with Yami, but Kaiba is… Likes me" _

Grandpa was waiting in the kitchen. Tea had called and when he had said he had not come home she rushed over with Joey and Tristan. They sat on the couch as He walked in, standing and running to him they began asking a thousand questions.

"Where were you?"

"Are you alright?"

"What happen?"

Yugi smiled, or at least tried to. "I'm fine guys. I just needed some fresh air." That was true enough. They didn't need to know about Kaiba or Yami.

Tea hugged him. "I was so worried… Yugi I told them."

"Yugi looked up at her, horrified. "About the dream."

"Don't worry Yugi. We're ALL secretly gay. Right Joey?" said Tristan as he elbowed Joey in the side.

"What the hell! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

JOEYS POV….. (Evil smile!)

'_Does he know. How can he. God I hope not. I mean Kaiba is soo hott, but…'_

Third Person POV

"Hey we're trying to make him feel better you idiot." Tristan whispered .

"It's alright. You guys don't have to lie. I know Joey likes Mia."

"Yeah Mia, he he he" Joey looked incredibly nervous, but everyone was so worried for Yugi that they didn't notice.

"Guys I'm tired, so I'll see you tomorrow." Yugi went up to his room. "I wonder what tomorrow will bring. With those thoughts he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah 3rd chappie is ready! R & R!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yugi woke to sunlight drifting threw his window again. The clock told him it was a little early for him to be up, but sleep would not return. He stretched and got dressed.

"Another day of school." He sighed and looked out the window. Several birds were singing and flying about. He smiled as one landed on his window sill. A few minutes later, Yugi heard Grandpa get up and start breakfast.

'Well I better go eat.' He thought and headed downstairs.

Tea meet him near school and they chatted about non-important things, such as the weather. It was warm for this time of year. Yesterdays events seemed to have been forgotten. He sat in his seat and the teacher came.

"Class today a new student will be joining us. He a foreign exchange student from Egypt." Yugi looked up.

_"I wonder if I know him" He thought._

Just then the door opened to reveal a tall tri-colored hair boy, with tan skin. "Would you like to talk about yourself?"

"Alright. My name is Yami. I'm from Egypt, and this is my second time in Japan. I like Yu-Gi-Oh." Yugi went white. _'It.. it can't be.'_

"well then why don't you go sit next to Yugi." Yami smiled and sat down. Yugi couldn't move, he was in a daze. If he had looked his friends were equally shocked and were trying not to make a fuss during class. Kaiba quietly sat fuming, he didn't know why he was so upset, he just was.

Yami's POV

_'Looks like they're surprised. I thought they would be. I am glad to be back.' He smiled as he sat next to his Hikari. 'He looks tired. I wonder if he's okay.' _

Third Persons POV

The rest of the period went fast and soon it was time for lunch. Yugi waited until most of his classmates had left before approaching Yami.

"Hello Yugi. It's been a long time."

"It... I is you. I'm... I... missed you."

Yami smiled. I missed yo..." Joey suddenly ran up yelling " Yami is it really you?"

""Yes Joey it is me. How long has it been now?"

"Six months" Tea answered walking up to them with Tristan. "How have you been."

"Lonely, so I came back."

Yugi couldn't stop smiling, and tears were in his eyes. He wanted to just hold him, but they were at school. "Where are you staying?"

"No where for certain yet. I was camping outside."

'Why didn't you come to our house? We woul.."

"Because I wanted to surprise you. I assumed that you're offing me housing?"

"Of course." With that settled they went to the cafeteria to get some food.

Kaiba's POV

_'Damnit. That jerk Yami is back. Why the Hell is this bothering me?' He gazed out the window. 'So what if the Pharaoh has returned. It's not like I liked Yugi or anything.' He sighed. ' I need some fresh air.' _

_He headed to the huge oak that he had sat at when he had overheard Yugi and Tea's conversation the other day. It was his favorite place sit. The cool breeze ruffled his hair. _

_' Why do I care?' He thought as he sighed for what seemed like the millionth time. 'Why do I hate Yami for coming back? I can finally have that rematch and yet, that doesn't seem important.' Just then the bell range. "Time for class." He got up and headed back sadly._

Joey's POV

_Class had started again and he looked at Kaiba. 'He seems so sad. I don't like him looking lik... Ah WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING... I DON'T CARE HOW KAIBA LOOKS. Damn, this whole Yugi Yami thing is getting to me, yeah that's it, it's the whole Yugi thing. I don't like Kai...' Just then he heard a faint sigh, Kaiba looked so depressed. 'I wonder what's wrong with him though... ' Joey began to doodle and the pictures all looked like Kaiba. ' What the...'_

And we'll end the chapter here. Hope you enjoyed it. Now REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer/Warning: Neither Akira or I (Akari) own Yu-Gi-Oh. If we had, obviously the series would be filled with a lot more slash.

As another side note, I've finally set aside time to write. Most of what has been posted was by Akira. So if you notice a difference in writing style at all, it is because we are two different people.

A Lost Dream

Chapter 4

Yugi sighed and fidgeted nervously with his sleeve of his school uniform. Although he did share a few classes with the recently returned pharaoh, it proved rather pointless for him to try to concentrate on his studies, with or without the Pharaoh in the same room.

Twice he had been lectured for inattentiveness, and daydreaming when the teacher had called on him. Once even, been told to leave until he _could_ pay attention. He had felt so embarrassed at being distracted…but he couldn't help it! At times he wondered if he was merely dreaming again.

When those thoughts ran through his head, his chest clenched painfully, and it hurt to even breath. How would he survive if this were another dream? It hurt so much to be without Yami, and the moment he had returned…he _had_ started having those dreams.

Yugi sighed, lowering his head disconsolately. Yami had returned and he was still so confused. He shook his head a little to try to clear his thoughts and sighed once again.

"Mr. Mutou," his teacher barked out crisply, clearly annoyed. "Is there a problem with the way I teach my class?"

Yugi blushed crimson, and lowed his head in embarrassment. "N-no," he stuttered out, trying to hide his face.

"You seem to have some trouble paying attention to what I have to say. Obviously it isn't as important with whatever is going on in that head of yours."

A few of his classmates snickered, and Yugi fidgeted with his sleeve even more. He couldn't even look his teacher in the eye.

Frowning, the teacher sat down from his pacing, and took out a notepad, scribbling something out.

"Whatever it is that has so thoroughly distracted you from my class you can discuss with the principal. I expect you to return tomorrow with an understanding of the material, _and_ the homework that is due."

Yugi stared blankly at the teacher a moment, until he was motioned to come up to the front of the classroom. Still bright red, he grabbed his things quickly, and shuffled up to the desk, taking the note and murmuring a soft apology.

His teacher looked up a moment, a flicker of annoyance crossing his features, but it smoothed out to something of understanding. A lot of the teachers were aware of the situation Yugi was in, living with his grandfather and all. And since he was a decent student, he usually received a fair amount of compassion from the faculty and staff alike.

"I expect you to be able to concentrate the next time you're in this class," his teacher remarked.

Yugi nodded.

"And if something is bothering you," he continued in a softer tone, "There are people who you can talk to."

Yugi nodded once more, feeling very out of place, until he was shooed out of the classroom. Out in the hallway he let out a huge sigh. Today was started to become a bad day. Everything kept getting more confusing, and he had been sent to the principal's. As he started down the hallway, shuffling his feet slowly, and thought brightened his mind.

Lunch was next period, and he'd finally get a chance to talk to Yami.

What Yugi hadn't expected to find in the principal's office was Joey, however.

Apparently Joey had been sent down after having gotten into a fight in class with some kid who had been picking on him.

"You shouldn't have let him bother you, Joey," Yugi had said softly, sitting down on the bench next to Joey, while they each waited in turn to speak to the Principal.

"I know, Yug," Joey replied, still a little irritated. He was kicking an invisible pebble with his shoe, hands stuffed in his pockets. "The guy was asking for it, though."

Yugi smiled a half-smile in understanding, and Joey continued, albeit a little hesitantly. "And some things have been bugging me lately."

"Like what?" Yugi asked, concerned. Despite the fact that he himself was trying to figure out his own problems, he still cared and worried for his friends beyond anything else, and the cute way he sat there next to Joey, looking a little confused and concerned took to Joey.

But he was still embarrassed.

"It's nothing," he mumbled, turning his head away and looking off at anything else.

Yugi lowered his eyes, a cute frown tugging slightly at his lips. "Joey, if something is bugging you I want to help."

Joey was silent a moment. "I know, Yug. It's just…."

He trailed off a moment, and there was an almost awkward silence, before he started mumbling something so quietly, that at first Yugi couldn't even hear him. He had stared at Joey in complete confusion until Joey had huffed a sigh and said in an exasperated tone, "Fine, I think…" there was a pause, where Joey seemed to collect his courage, and then he rushed on, saying everything very quickly, so that Yugi almost didn't catch it. "I think I might have a crush on Kaiba."

There was an even longer silence. And finally Yugi blinked. "What?"

Joey glared at the ground, annoyed. He wasn't quite sure who he was annoyed with, himself or Seto. Or Yugi, who at least had a chance with the guy he had a crush on.

"It's stupid," Joey muttered, almost growling in frustration. "He's such a jerk, I can't stand him. And it's funny, because no matter how much I dislike him, a part of me doesn't at all. And that just makes me hate him more."

Yugi was silent a moment more, trying to digest this new information. He was still a little stunned. And thinking back on it, yeah, Kaiba was known as one of the hottest guys in school. He was amazing at Duel Monsters, and he had a undeniable confidence to him. Something Yugi envied him of. It kinda made sense that Joey would have a love/hate relationship going on with him.

"Have you talked to him?" he asked finally.

"WHAT?!" Joey's eyes went wide. "No way in Hell I'm telling him. Knowing my luck, it's just a fluke or something. It'll go away if I ignore it."

"Okay," Yugi replied, a little doubtfully. He wanted to support Joey, but somehow he didn't think it would be that easy. Besides, he kind of thought they would make a cute couple. The thought made him laugh a little to himself. 'Who knows?' he thought to himself. 'Stranger things have happened.'

Neither of them had noticed Mokuba, who had snuck in near the entrance to overhear the conversation. He had been sent there by his teacher to deliver some paperwork to the office, even though it was in a different school. He hadn't minded at all, since it got him out of the classroom, and gave him a chance to hang out with his older brother for a little while before he had to go back.

Mokuba wondered how Seto would take to knowing that Joey had a crush on him. Not that it bothered him one way or another, since he was sure nothing would come of it. Sure, Seto would pick on him for it, but he was always picking on him anyway. And besides, even if something _did_ happen, which was unlikely, what were the chances that it would last?

Shrugging to himself, Mokuba ran off to find Seto, leaving the paperwork half-hazardly shoved in the back corner of a desk.

End Chapter 4.

A/n: I know it's a little short, but since classes have started up, I wanted to get something out there. Like it, hate it? Tell us if we're going in the right direction at all. And for those of you who can wait, there will definitely be quite a bit of action in the next chapter. Who knows? We might have to kick up the rating xD.

Akari


	5. Chapter 5

Okay! So anyone who hates us for the wait, we don't blame you. We hope you enjoy this chappy. I (akira) took over this chappy. So all mistakes are my fault. We hope you enjoy and review. Flames go to Ra. He likes them.

Chapter 5

Seto's pov

_I sat at my tree. The wind was blowing and the leaves rustled in it. The weather had been so pleasant lately. A noise in front of me distracted me. Mokuba was there again. He often stopped by to visit when the teachers from his school needed errands done._

"What is it Mokuba?" _I wasn't in the best of moods._

"You'll never guess what I heard Yugi and Joey talking about at the Principles office!" _He sat down next to me._

"Yugi was sent to the Principle's office?"

"Yeah. It was weird to see him there. But anyway I overheard him and Joey."

"They were probably Talking about Yami."

"Yami's back?" _He continued before I could even speak. "_Anyway. No that's not what they were talking about. Joey has a crush on someone."

"Mokuba, if you're only realizing now that he likes Mai you're an idiot."

"Hey that was mean Big Brother. And Joey doesn't like Mai. Give up on who it really is? ... YOU!" _Mokuba jumped up laughing and ran back toward the building._

"QUIT JOKING AROUND MOKUBA!"

"I'M NOT! ASK HIM YOURSELF BIG BROTHER! I'LL SEE YOU AT HOME." _He kept yelling at me as he ran back to his school. He couldn't be right. Joey hates me. That's why..._

_Wait what the hell am I thinking. I've never liked Joey. NEVER! Sigh. But he is cute... Damn I need a distraction._

Third person pov

Yugi walked out of the office. The principle, like his teacher was worried for him. He had gotten several notes from teachers and had decided to call Grandpa. Yugi's embarrassment shown clearly on his face. He felt like crying. _'Why is this happening to me? I can't believe this. Gramp's will be here shortly to talk with the principle and then...' _he sighed. This would be a trying night.

Yami, meanwhile had be told of Yugi's expulsion from the class and had headed that way as soon as the class bell rang. He hoped that Yugi was ok. He never slacked or spaced out in class. _'What could cause him so much distress? No matter what we faced he never spaced out. His grades were always so high as well.'_

Yami quickened his steps. Concern for his friend soon in his deep eyes.

He came across a depressed looking Yugi in the hall outside the office. To Yami, Yugi looked like his whole life was about to end.

"Yugi? Are you alright? I heard what happened in class today."

"Yeah, I' fine. I've just had trouble concentrating lately. That's all."

"Are you sure? I've never seen you so... distracted. If something is wrong I am here for you my friend."

_'Friend, a word that normally makes me so happy to hear, but why does it hurt that HE called me it? Why?...'_

Yugi lost it. All the tears he had held back the last few months came out. He could feel himself falling to the ground, oblivious of everything else. Strong arms grabbed him.

"YUGI?! What happen? What's wrong?" Worry was evident on all of Yami's features. The one person in this world he had ever loved was falling apart right in front of him and there was nothing he could do.

Upon hearing commotion outside his office, the principle had opened his door. Never before had he seen any student so entirely... he couldn't even think of a strong enough word to describe Yugi at this moment. It was as if he had lost everything.

"Mr. Motou. Mr. Atem?. What is the meaning of this?"

"I don not know sir. I should take him back to our home though. I've never seen him like this before."

"Very well, but please have Mr. Motou call me later. Just so I know if he is alright." Yami nodded. This was entirely bizarre. Yugi didn't even seem to notice he was being supported. Yami picked him up, which caused Yugi to snuggle into him. He headed for the door. Right then Joey, Tea, and Tristan walked around the corner.

"YUG! What's wrong with him Yami?" Joey looked like he could kill the older boy.

"I have no clue. The minute I started to talk with him he just fell. I don't know what happened." Yami had never felt so lost.

Joey's face softened. "We need to get him home. We'll explain it to you then. I think I have an idea."

The rest of the group nodded. This would be a long night.

We know it's short and a cliffy, but I plan to update in a few days. If I don't I expect and accept all flames and anything you want to throw at us. My college sched. is not diff. this semester so i should update a bit. As for Akira. Well I'll let her tell you if and when she might update. I don't really know. She reads over this for me. I hope you enjoyed it. Oh, THANK YOU!! All who have put up with our bs. We love you. enjoy!

_**Fluffy's Fangirls**_


	6. Chapter 6

Okay. I wrote this the same night as chapter 5. We hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 6

Yugi was safely home, in his bed. His closest friends were downstairs.

"Joey, you said you might know what this was about." It was a statement, not a question and Yami needed an answer.

"Yami. What do you think of Yugi?" Joey asked bluntly.

"What do you mean? What do I think of him?"

"I mean..."

"He means do you love him more than a friend?" Tea interrupted.

Yami blushed, which was something the others in the room didn't remember ever seeing before. "Yes. I have for a while. That is one of the reasons I came back."

"Well that's good. 'Cause Yug's completely smitten by you." Joey smiled.

"He kept dreaming that you returned and every time you didn't he would... close himself off from us. The night before you returned he had a dream in which you almost kissed him." Tea added.

"I think he doesn't fully believe you're back," Joey continued.

"Or he might be afraid that you'll leave again," Tristan added. He had stayed out of these types of conversations. Mainly because, out of the guys, he knew he was completely sure he was the only straight one. Well, except for Duke.

"I did not think that he liked me so much. Though I dreamt that I almost kissed him the night before I returned as well." Yami murmured, almost to himself.

Yugi's Pov

_I awoke in my room. It was dark outside and I was soo confused. Wasn't I just at school? With that thought a flood of memories hit. Gramps being brought to school, Yami being back, Joey being gay, Kaiba being gay, and finally me collapsing in Yami's arms._

"I can't believe I made a scene at school! AND in front of Yami!"

_I buried my head in my pillow. Life could not get much worse. Not unless Yami left again. God! Don't let him leave again. I can take him not loving me, but if he leaves me again. I'll die. I know I will. _

_My door opened. It was probably Gramps. I can't let him see me like this. I lie still and the door closes. I sigh._

Third Person Pov

Yami closed the door and ever so quietly walked over to Yugi's still form. He appeared asleep.

"Yugi. I am so sorry. This is probably all my fault. I should have told you sooner."

_'Yami?! God why is he here? What should he have told me? Wait. I don't want him to say it. If he says it I'll die. God Yami don't.."_

"Yugi!" He leaned down near his Hikari. "I love you with all of my heart. That is why I came back"

Yugi looked up at Yami. He was smiling. "You do? You don't hate me and you're not leaving again?"

"Of course not, my love. I didn't think that you felt the same, but I wanted to be with you. If I had known, I would have told you sooner and you would not have suffered. I am sorry."

"Don't. Just... Please don't let this be a dream."

"It's not a dream Yugi. I am here to stay."

It was a feathery light touch. Gentle, barely there, against his cheek. Startled, Yugi looked up into deep purple eyes.

"Yami?"

A ghost of a smile was the only reply as he leaned forward, tilting Yugi's face towards his own. Their lips were inches apart.

The door opened.

"Opps. Sorry Yug. Yami. We wanted to see if he was alright."

"I'm fine guys. Sorry for scaring you all." Yugi blushed.

"We're just glad you're okay." Tea ran in, hugged him, then shooed the boys out. "We'll see you tomorrow. And Yugi I left my homework notes for you to copy."

"Thanks Tea." With that they were gone and Yugi looked back at Yami.

He smiled so sweetly as he leaned back towards Yugi. Their lips brushed and Yugi closed his eyes. Yami's tongue ran across Yugis bottom lip. He was so surprised, he gasped, which allowed Yami's tongue to enter his mouth and expand the kiss. It was the best night of his life.

At Kaiba's mansion:

Kaiba looked over a report. Sales were up two percent and cost remained the same. He sighed. He was getting nothing done. News of Yugi's collapse had spread like wildfire. He was worried.

_'What had been wrong with the smaller boy lately? Everything he should have needed was there for him. He had his friends, and Yami was back. What had caused him to react like that?'_

It was obvious that he was the one who could not concentrate on the task before him. Then of course, there was Joey.

_'Had he really stated to Yugi that he like me? I gave up on him after I realized he hated me. There is no way in Hell that the blonde likes me. But...'_

Kaiba didn't finish his thoughts, because Mokuba decided at that moment to enter.

"Big Brother?"

"What do you need Mokuba?"

"Will Yugi be alright?"

"I do not know. I was just about to call." Mokuba sat on a plush chair as Kaiba dialed the number and put it on speakerphone.

Ringggg. Ringggg. Ringggg..."Hello?"

"Mr. Motou. This is Seto Kaiba, Is Yugi or Yami there?"

"Kaiba, I don't think Yugi needs to be disturbed. But I'll see if Yami will talk with you. Hold on a moment." The phone on the other lane clanked as it was set down and footsteps were heard.

Gramps Knocked on his grandsons door. He heard the sounds of shifting bodies. "Enter." Came Yami's deep voice.

"Yami, Kaiba is on the phone. He wants to talk with you or Yugi."

"He wants to talk to me?" Yugi piped up.

They both got up, Yugi stopping to hug his Grandpa. "I'm alright now." He whispered.

It took a few moments before the phone was picked up again. He heard it click over to speaker.

"Kaiba?" It was Yugi's voice.

"Mokuba was worried when he heard how you collapsed at school. He wanted me to check on you."

Yugi blushed so hard from embarrassment. "I'm fine now Kaiba. I didn't mean to worry your brother."

"Just don't do that again. It doesn't look good for me if anyone I'm associated with makes such fools of themselves. The whole school thought you had lost everything. Mokuba was horrified to see you collapse in front of him."

"He was there?" Yami asked.

"You're there too Pharaoh?"

"Yes."

"Yes. Mokuba also overheard Yugi and Joey today."

Yugi blushed like he had never before. Joey would be pissed. Kaiba knew.

"Tell him... ... ... ..." There was silence.

"Kaiba? Are you still there?"

"Yes. Tell him I don't hate him." Kaiba hung up.

_'Why had he said that.'_

"Big Brother? Are you sure? What if he really doesn't like you?"

"I've told you before Mokuba. I can't help who I love."

"But he's broken your heart before."

"I know."

Kaiba likes Joey!!!

We hope you enjoyed it. Only a few chappys left.

_**Fluffy's Fangirls**_


	7. Chapter 7

Okay! So anyone who hates us for the wait, we don't blame you. We hope you enjoy this chappy. I (akira) took over this chappy. So all mistakes are my fault. We hope you enjoy and review. Flames go to Ra. He likes them. Our long absence is due to many reason, including lack of contact with each other. We hope to continue all of our stories and hopefully this year will be better for updates. I won't make promises that anything will regualry get updated, but We will try. Enjoy!

Just as clarification, Yugi had his break down on a Friday.

Chapter 7

Monday at school was terrible for Yugi. Everyone he passed asked what had happened. He could not tell them the truth. They would think he was a freak. As he walked Yami decided to put his arm around Yugi. "Back off. He's fine."

"How can he be fine. He really scared us yesterday." A girl with pig tails asked.

"I really am fine now. Every thing's okay." He blushed and gave a nervous smile. Yep, today would be bad. As he sat in class doing his work his teacher came over. "Mr Motou?"

"Yes sir." Yugi was so nervous.

"I am glad to see you doing better today. Here is last weeks test. The make-up will be tomorrow night." Yugi sighed, he had never had to do a make-up before. The teacher then walked over to Kaiba.

"Mr. Kaiba, I am afraid you will have to re-take this test as well. Is everything alright?" Everyone in the class turned towards Seto. Never had he gotten less than a perfect. Kaiba looked at his grade. His test was only half answered and the answers that were there where only half-heartedly scribbled. He couldn't believe the grade on his paper. 25 .

"Everything is fine sure. I was just having some stress at work, that's all."

The teacher frowned. "I know you own your company, but try not to let it consume your life Mr. Kaiba." He went to a few more people, including Joey, before he started to teach his lesson.

Kaiba's Pov

_Kaiba sighed inwardly. "Damnit. How could I let myself get so distracted. It's all Joey and Yugi's fault." He rubbed his hand through his hair, completely ignoring the teacher. He wouldn't call on Kaiba. Not today at least. It was never a good idea to piss off the young genius. He looked over at Joey, who was trying to figure out how to pass the next test. He looked away quickly as the blond looked up at him. _

_"I wonder if Yugi said anything to him."_

Joey's POV

_Joey looked up at Kaiba and smiled. Yugi had told him that Mokuba had over heard them. At first Joey had been horrified, until Yugi said that Kaiba didn't hate him. He smiled as Kaiba looked away. Joey looked at the clock. He couldn't wait for lunch._

Third Person's POV

Anyone could tell that something was happening in the group. They only hoped that it was good.

Lunch came by slowly as Joey and Kaiba sat there. Kaiba wanted to escape the stares of his teacher and classmates. Joey want to talk. The bell finally rang and as Kaiba stood, Joey walked over.

"Seto? Can I talk to you?"

"About what?"

Kaiba's POV

_"Oh god. Does he know?" I followed Joey to my favorite tree. "He can't know. All I said was that I don't hate him."_

Third person's POV

Joey smiled as he sat down. "Kaiba, did you really tell Yug that ya don't hate me?"

"Yeah. So what."

"Well..." Joey paused, unsure how to ask what was on his mind. "For a long time now... I... I've... Wanted to be with you. As more than a friend." Joey couldn't look at Kaiba. He just knew that Kaiba didn't feel the same.

Seto sat still for a moment. Unsure how to respond. When he couldn't think of any words he decided action was needed. He leaned over and before Joey could ask what he was doing, their lips were pressed together.

Yugi and the others had been nearby and clapped and cheered as Joey and Kaiba pulled away from each other.

"About time Big Brother!" Mokuba had come over during his lunch to see what happen.

_**Fluffy's Fangirls**_

Thanks to all of our faithful reviewers. We love you! We hope to be here more often.


	8. Chapter 8

I just wanted to thank everyone for there support.

I would also like to say sorry to SofiaDragon. When I was talking about a flame it wasn't you. I know you gave me good advice.


End file.
